criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Knight
Frank Knight is a detective of the Pacific Bay Police Department. He is one of two personnel assigned to be the player's partner in Season 2 of Criminal Case, with the other one being Junior Officer Amy Young. Profile Frank, 51 years of age, is a detective of the Pacific Bay PD who is currently assigned to be one of the two partners for the player's career in the Pacific Bay Police Force. He has grayish brown medium hair, blue eyes and a light stubble. He sports a flowery-designed Hawaiian shirt and a pair of black pants with a brown leather belt. Other than that, he wears a common police badge around his neck. Frank is known to be straight forward, hot-tempered and stubborn, and it is known that his favourite animal is a grizzly bear and that his favourite food is barbecue ribs. Frank does not show respect to his superiors although a respective detective in the force. Gameplay Frank, just like Amy, can be chosen by the player in any crime scene when the player teams up with Frank in any case of Pacific Bay. He's available as a 1-hint Level 10 partner (like Amy and David Jones) when all your teammates have been used up or when you just desire to choose him as your partner. Notable Events of Criminal Case In the introduction of the first case of Pacific Bay, Chief Andrea Marquez welcomed the player to the Pacific Bay Police Force and introduced herself. She then notified the player that Frank Knight and Amy Young were assigned to be the player's partners in the investigations, and continued that Frank was currently on an anger management course, implying that Frank would not be an easy man to work with. took place.]] Frank made his first physical appearance in the second case of Pacific Bay. After the first successful murder investigation, Chief Marquez congratulated the player and informed the player that Frank was back from his anger management course and that the player would be working with him on their next case. Shortly after that, Frank arrived and, much to the Chief's distate, exclaimed how he had went to Beerfest instead of attending his anger management course. Frank was then introduced to the player and the two went off to the underbelly, which was just a few yards away from the station. As soon as they arrived at the underbelly, Frank became excited but soon got irritated as the place seemed too quiet, which was very unusual. Right after that, the two witnessed a horrific street racing "accident", which enraged Frank. Frank then calmed himself down and the two approached the scene, thus beginning their first investigation together. Frank was mentioned twice, but most noticeably when the team took Mighty Pete in for talks and discussions in What Dies Beneath. Frank would make his second appearance as the player's partner in the Ocean Shore finale where his laziness and him being very hard to work with got on the nerves of the player not to mention Chief Marquez always having to sway Frank back to focus at times. Frank showed no respect to some of his lab workers in Bayou Blood, specifically Roxie Sparks when he demanded her to give him a voodoo doll styled like him, and Russell Crane, in which during profiling results a tense relationship between the two becomes imminent. Also in the very case, Bill Farnham had to go through the trouble of using his voodoo powers to heal Frank since a voodoo doll replica of himself with a pin on his head was causing all the trouble following the Shawna Knox's incarceration. In addition, during the events of Easy Prey, it was discovered that Frank was previously partnered with a fallen police officer named Harvey Fitchner about 30-40 years before the events of the case. The Honorable Dante was not happy about Frank's bad manners in court (such as drinking during hearings) so Chief Marquez ordered Frank to clean the garbage at the Swamp Forest during the intro to The Root of All Evil. What supposed to be the player ensuring Frank fulfilled his civic duty of cleaning garbage, though, turned out to be something more than that--the player discovered a military trooper eaten to death by a carnivorous plant, triggering the player to have Frank investigate a third incident in Bayou Bleu with them. Personal Life Frank has an ex-wife per Death by Moonshine. Later on in Eastern Promises, Frank further reveals that his ex-wife believed he was a constant disappointment to their children, and thus never lets him meet them. Besides that, Frank hates to work, but loves to drink and visit bars, as proven by himself various times in the game not to mention he even takes the risk of drinking during work, much to the Chief's distaste. Also for some reason, he has a strong dislike for Pacific Bay PD Profiler, Russell Crane, as he always disrespects and insults him. Frank also has a pet turtle named Duke. Gallery Description Frank_Knight_Description.jpg Images FK - Winking.png|Winking FK - Thinking.png|Thinking FK - Disappointed.png|Displeased FK - Shocked.png|Shocked FK - WHAT THE....png| FK - Furious.png|Furious FK - Calming Down.png|Calming down FK - Tired.png|Tired FK - Determined.png|Determined FK - Joking.png|Grinning FrankKnightHappy.PNG|Happy FrankKnightLaughing.PNG|Laughing FK - Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing FK - Impressed.png|Embarrassed FrankFrustrated.png|Frustrated FrankWhatThe.png|Aghast FK - Angry.png|Angry FK - Smiling 2.png|Impressed FrankDrink.png|Frank wanting the player to drink, much to the player's disapproval. FrankStunned.png|Stunned after caught drinking by Chief Marquez FrankFlustered.png|Flustered FrankKnightLost.PNG|Be at a loss Frank Be excited.PNG|Excited FrankKnightMonkey.PNG|Lenny's monkey on Frank's shoulder during the events of The Ice Queen. Case5PB.jpg|Frank on the aforementioned case's promotional flyer Frank_take_chicken_egg2.PNG|Frank with a timer Frank is whoop.PNG|Whoop Frank Surprised.PNG|Surprised Frank Disappointed.PNG|Disappointed FrankSaluting.png|Saluting Frank Unhappy.PNG|Unhappy Frank is Pain.PNG|In pain Frank Wondering.JPG|Wondering Frank Singing.PNG|Whistling FrankWithGun.png|Drawing his gun Frank Holding gun.PNG|Holding his gun, overjoyed FrankwithBottle.png|Holding a bottle FrankDrinkingBottle.png|Drinking the bottle Snakeoutofthebottle.png|Falling for the trap FrankPoisoned.png|Poisoned Frank All wishes come true.PNG|Relieved Frank digging.PNG|Holding a shovel Weary_Frank.png|Exhausted Classy_Frank.jpg|Frank donning a posh tuxedo during the wedding of Manka and Steve. FrankCompassionate.png|Compassionate Frank-IrishCostume.png|Frank in a shamrock top hat and clover glasses on Saint Patrick's Day. Frank-Beer.png|Frank opening a can of beer. Frank-Fooled.png|Frank accidentally spilling beer all over himself. 10333112 321615041296610 377089411 n.jpg|Frank's graphic art. FrankPartnerSelect.png|Players can choose Frank (Level 10) on any Pacific Bay Crime Scene should they run out of partners. PacBaySceneCleared.png|Frank and Amy will notify you either you cleared the scene or time is up (on Time Attack) after each scene is done. Omg.jpg|Frank (close left) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Frank (Bottom Center) in the Coming Soon window as more cases for Pacific Bay are added. ChiefMarquezallreportssubmitted.png|Frank would be willing to fill a report for the player if the player chooses to buy instant reports for Criminal Case Cash. AmyFrankMonday.jpg|Happy Monday 10527841 607490859403409 3983666245422061849 n.jpg|50,000,000 Likes! Case Appearances As one of the main characters and one of the two partners for the player's career in the Pacific Bay Police Force, Frank either appeared or was mentioned in almost every case of Pacific Bay-to-date. Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Partners